A New Addition To The Family
by Fallen Leaves The Bronze Tree
Summary: Shikamaru, Temari, and Shikadai face some new adventures as a new addition comes along their lives. What will happen to the Nara family? An old past enemy revisits Shikamaru, putting him on edge. This takes place after the Boruto Movie and maybe present Boruto manga.
1. Chapter 1: Change

**Chapter One**

 **Change**

Temari never thought she would see the day her lazy, calm, collected husband finally break. Two weeks after the attack of the Momoshiki people decided to try and attack Naruto during the Chunin exams, was when Shikamaru came back from work late. Boruto was officially staying over for the night to spend some time with their son, Shikadai. Boruto had decided to pull his usual pranks, but instead it being his own father, it ended up being Shikadai's father.

She knew Shikamaru was working extra hours after the attack, making meetings, subbing for Naruto so he could see his kids more in person. Some days Shikamaru didn't even come home, or if he did, he would spend his time in his office finding papers and then leaving to work early. Temari was starting to worry about his health and state. Shikamaru rarely tried to push himself this hard.

Temari was finishing dinner, calling the boys to eat, when the door opened. Boruto had put a pail of water above the door. Now Temari hadn't cared it was there, thinking she'd remove it when the boys ate, not thinking anyone would be opening the door; more or less, Shikamaru coming home. He hadn't been home all week, so she assumed he wasn't coming again. He hadn't sent a note saying he was coming. Boruto knew that Shikamaru wouldn't be home, so he had placed the pail on the door just for fun.

All three froze as the tall shadow walked in, letting the water fall down onto the shadow with a loud sloshing sound. Temari saw Boruto immediately pale. He knew it was not wise to play pranks on Shikamaru. Temari quickly ran over to the door to turn the lights on to the front door. There he was, tired and he came home wet.

Shikamaru's normal stoic face was quickly growing into a look rather close to annoyance. She could sense his gears turning in his mind, realizing that it was not Shikadai's doing, but in fact Naruto's prankster of a son, Boruto.

Shikamaru whipped water off his face and arms, sighing darkly. "Boruto." Taking his shoes off and setting them down. Temari held out her arms silently asking for his jacket. He slowly took it off handing it to her.

"Welcome home," she said.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm home."

"Dinner's ready, I'm sure you're hungry."

He nodded slowly. "If it's okay, I'm going to take the food to my office?"

Temari just nodded. She saw Boruto run over bowing deeply.

"I'm so sorry Shikamaru sensei."

Temari saw Shikamaru glare at Boruto so darkly, before giving in and just sighing his traditional sigh. "What a drag. It's fine Boruto. It's my fault I didn't tell anyone I was coming home."

Temari blinked in surprise. She rarely saw Shikamaru express his angry side. Yoshino had told stories when Shikamaru's teacher, Asuma Saratobi was assassinated by the Akatsuki, Shikamaru had expressed his anger towards his own father. She had witnessed him growing annoyed by her the day he decided to not tell her what was happening in Konaha, making her angry yet sad as she slapped him to make him come to his senses. After everything they went through during the war, he still tried being distance. She couldn't bare the feeling of losing him again. She almost did during the war if it wasn't for Sakura and Naruto.

She quickly ran to place Shikamaru's jacket to clean and dry. He came into the laundry room to put his jumpsuit into the washing machine. He was dressed in his casual household clothes. She smiled softly at him.

"Are you still working on the case?" she asked.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. Sasuke and I are trying to decipher Boruto's marking. No such luck. I had to go out of town to go see a site where Momoshiki was stationed. Not so much luck. We questioned the man who recognized the marking, but he didn't have much to tell. Unfortunately I can't continue the research; hence I have to sub for Naruto again. He's going to take a break to see his kids. He promised he would actually teach Boruto and Himawari."

Hearing Shikamaru tell her that Temari grew angry. "You need a break to."

Shikamaru smiled softly touching the side of her face where her hair wasn't completely covering. "There's too much to do though. We can't risk another potential attack."

"You can't keep pushing yourself till you pass out," she snapped a bit too harshly than she wanted.

"I believe that's your job, Tem."

She bristled at his slight cockiness. "You're full of it Nara."

He chuckled before kissing her lightly, leaving her alone. She rushed to the kitchen to give him his food before he shut himself back in his office.

Temari ate dinner with the boys in silence. Boruto rushed to the living room to go grab a console so he could play against Shikadai. Finishing helping his mother with the dishes, Shikadai paused to look at her, before completely leaving the kitchen.

"Is Dad finally going to come home normally?" he asked, his teal eyes showing concern.

Temari felt guilty. "I'm afraid he's still going to be gone again. I don't know when he'll come back."

"I wanted to train with him," Shikadai said. "I still haven't completely got the hang of lifting my shadow up off the ground."

"You can train with me," she tried saying lightly.

"Yeah . . . but I've been training with you for the past two weeks," he mumbled. "It's a drag."

"Excuse me?" she stopped her cleaning staring dangerously at her son. He was so like his father in so many ways.

"Nothing," he said quickly before scurrying away into the living room to Boruto. Temari set down the towel on the counter watching the two boys play against each other in their game. Shikadai was going through so much. The new powers Boruto can see beyond the naked eyes of the Byakugan, possessed new threats yet also good threats as well. Shikadai had already fought against Metal Lee after his slip up with the kid. Shikamaru's words must have sunk into her lazy kid to actually apologize and she was surprised herself when she found her son in a bit of a daze as he told her the events of what happened. She had wanted to immediately tell Shikamaru what had happened, but he had not come home, until an Ambu Black Op came to inform her that her husband was going to be at the Hokage office for a while and that the events between Metal Lee, Shikadai, Boruto, and Inojin were already reported to the Hokage and the Hokage Advisor.

Temari sat down on the chair by the table in the kitchen and narrowed her eyes in concertation. This was the first time she realized that the foolish Uzamaki kid was actually spending some actual time focusing on the Momoshiki attack. She snorted to herself thinking that Naruto was only doing it, because his son was on the line. She shook her head. _Naruto can't be that selfish, after all he has an entire village to look after. Meaning that the village came first over family._ That was Temari's thinking for a while, until she had Shikadai. Temari paused. Had? Shikadai . . .

Temari gasped not realizing she hadn't told her family the most important thing that had happened to her. She was so caught up in trying to make sure Shikamaru was all set and ready before he went back to work that she hadn't mentioned the most important detail that would change their lives all over again. She had only just found out three days ago. She had wanted to confirm with Sakura before completely agreeing to tell her family. When Sakura came back with the tests, she had said it was a positive. Temari went home that day figuring out the best way to break the information to Shikamaru when she saw him. She had tried to catch him at work, but apparently he was out of town for a while; so she went home instead waiting. She had wanted to tell him first and in person before telling Shikadai and Yoshino. She had wanted them to be the first, but this time Sakura was the first to know.

When Temari took the test she was skeptical. She and Shikamaru were unsure if they would even consider having another. Apparently they were in the wrong now. She stood back up from the chair passing the living room making sure that Shikadai and Boruto were all set. They seemed too busy to look at her and she left them at that.

Walking into Shikamaru's office she didn't bother to knock. The room was what seemed like a bomb had erupted and she noted it was not tidy anymore. In fact piles upon piles of papers and scrolls were scattered everywhere from floor to ceiling. She had not stepped foot in this room in a while and Shikamaru usually had it somewhat decently organized to a point where he knew where everything was. This time it seemed as if his workspace was completely untidy which meant his brain was starting go to its limit. The only spot that was untouched was her area.

Shikamaru noticing her entering stopped at his work. This time she really got a good look at his face under his lamp. His eyes were dark and tired and his face seemed to show the stress lines. She scowled at him.

"You're really pushing yourself Shikamaru," she said. "You need a break, literally, physically, and emotionally."

"Emotionally?" he raised an eyebrow. "I'm not emotional."

"Shush, Crybaby," she sat down next to him. She saw him grimace at the old nickname and smirked.

"Emotionally, because I have something to tell you that will change all our lives in this household again," she said bluntly. "And you were emotional this evening. You always have patience around almost teenaged children or any kind of ages and yet you almost blew up at Boruto had you not caught yourself. Your stoic façade is fading Shika."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome woman. Fine, but Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and I have been trying to get to the bottom of this mystery to this Momoshiki attack."

Temari grabbed Shikamaru's hand dragging his face with her other hand to have him look directly into her eyes. His dark brown eyes seemed to gloss over her own and deep inside her, she felt like she was beginning to lose him once again.

"Can you listen to what I have to say, Crybaby," she whispered quietly.

Shikamaru only nodded.

She took a deep breath before hitting her head gently to his. "How do you feel about having another pair of two feet in the Nara household?"

There was a long silence before Shikamaru jerked back from her head to stare directly at her, this time his eyes seemed to be calculating what she had just asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly. "We had talked about this a long time ago and we had said we or you weren't going to go through this again. And if we did, I can't even oblige to that request because I have too much going on at the moment. I'm so busy to the point I can't even teach my son more techniques."

Temari placed her finger on his lips and smiled. "It's okay Crybaby you don't have to worry. Because I'm already pregnant."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded.

"How long?"

"Three weeks."

His face light up like a kid with his lips growing into a wide smile leaning in, touching his forehead to hers. "Does Shikadai know?"

She shook her head. "I wanted to tell you first."


	2. Chapter 2: Observing

**Chapter Two**

 **Observing**

Shikadai paused from his game with Boruto, realizing his mother was not in the room with them nor was she in the kitchen finishing up the rest of chores. He set his controller down on his lap looking around the room. He began to feel uneasy with his mother not in the same room doing paperwork or other chores around him. His eyes wandered around the living room. Still no sign of his mother. He couldn't sense either of his parents' chakra making him grow concerned. He set the controller down deciding to go look for her. He peeked outside to the back porch. No Temari. He stopped to look around more in the house thinking where she could be. His brain immediately went to his father's office. He went upstairs to go check. Sure enough he saw a light peeking out of the door. Silently he went to open the door handle when he heard his mother huff in annoyance.

"Five days, Tem," he heard his father's lazy baritone voice sigh.

"Seriously?" Temari's voice began to rise. "A five day mission - is he stupid? Are you kidding me Shikamaru? He wants to take you on a perilous journey for that long and you may run into a dead end."

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru droned. "We both don't want to go, but if we can find

"Naruto takes you for hours to work on paperwork that he himself should do," his mother's voice snapped.

"I'm his advisor, it's my job to help get through stuff."

"Has he seen his kids in person?"

"Actually yes. If he doesn't he's worried that Boruto may do something bad."

"And what about Shikadai?"

Shikadai heard his father sigh heavily muttering 'what a drag woman' before responding. "Shikadai can take care of himself. He isn't as troublesome as Boruto and if he's anything like his old man, he'll just laze around probably and just be chill about things."

Shikadai heard his mother snort and walk towards the door. His pulse rose as he ran as quickly as he could down to Boruto who looked at him with concern. Deciding best to ignore Boruto, he picked up his console trying to look interested in his game not caring if Boruto beat him.

He watched as his mother walked into the living room. She seemed much moodier lately than she usually was. Was it because his father wasn't coming home much? In some ways he could understand why Boruto acted the way he did. Shikadai was beginning to feel left out. His father had to cancel practice with him and his mother was feeling rather sick a few days ago and could not work with him; leaving him stuck with training with Inojin and Chocho. Not that he was complaining about training with his friends, but they weren't really doing much. Aunt Ino had tried training him some basics of the shadow jutsu, but she couldn't really help him with his shadow sewing technique. She had said that there were only three people who really knew how to cleanly do the technique and it was beyond her ability to explain to Shikadai. This left a feeling of disappointment inside Shikadai. His mother tried helping him as much as she could, but he spent most of his training with her one close battle tactics and wind release jutsus. She had also just straight up told him that he would learn better from his father with those techniques. She would help build up his stamina and train him to further his abilities once he's mastered his jutsu's with his father.

Shikadai sighed setting his controller down again onto his lap. His mother noticed his dramatic sigh, her brows furrowing down into a scowl at him. Boruto was becoming bored with his game. Shikadai's lack of attention to the game with him was growing dull, as he was winning one too many games. He leaned back in his chair and watched Shikadai walk over to his mother.

"Are you alright mom?" he asked with his arms behind his head.

"I'm fine kid," she said softly. "I have something important to tell you tomorrow." She eyed Boruto telling Shikadai that it was family business and Boruto didn't really need to be involved. Shikadai nodded once. She left him alone with Boruto as she went outside saying she needed to tend to some deer.

"Do your parents argue much?" Boruto cut the silence.

Shikadai turned to face his yellow haired friend shrugging. "I'd rather not discuss that."

"Come on Shikadai," Boruto whined, "anyone could tell your parents just had a disagreement."

Shikadai's eyes hardened. "So?"

"I'm just observing," Boruto put his hands up in surrender. "I mean you made it obvious you were doing the same thing, since you weren't taking the game seriously."

"Do you have a point Boruto?"

Boruto shook his head. "I think I'm going to go home. I don't really want to experience your dad's wrath. He didn't look to happy with me when he came home."

Shikadai agreed and waved Boruto good bye. Shikadai began to dread what was to happen tomorrow. He wasn't sure if it was good news or bad news. By the sound of his mother's voice earlier, she wasn't very happy with his father.


	3. Chapter 3: The Annoucement

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for supporting me so far. I really appreciate the comments! :D 3 Thank you for being patient with my slow updating as well. ^-^

 **Chapter Three**

 **The Announcement**

Sitting down on the floor in interpretation, Shikadai eyed his father who was sitting casually; arm resting on his propped leg as he stroked his goatee thinking. His father had said he would stay a bit longer than usual to listen to what Shikadai's mother needed to say. Shikadai could not sleep at all that evening. His mother's words daunted him after Boruto left. Was she going to get after him for skipping class with Boruto to go eat hamburgers, which only ended up being spicy? Did Boruto's pale skinned friend, Mitsuki, rat them out again?

Temari walked out of the kitchen calling them in the room to sit down and eat. She set down breakfast. He peered at his food noticing his mother put water eggplants in. Glancing at his father's plate, it was filled with a perfectly baked mackerel. Feeling suspicious of his mothers' overly kindness Shikadai scowled up at her.

"What are you up to mom?" he asked.

His father snapping out of his thinking chuckled at Shikadai's unease with his mother's extra kindness. Noticing his father's chuckle, Shikadai studied his father. His face indeed looked extremely tired yet his eyes held a glimmer. It held something close to pride and happiness, but Shikadai wasn't too sure. He wore his usual tan overcoat over his black shirt. His black pants were slightly wrinkled from his long hours working in a chair last night. His mother on the other hand, had her hair down from her normal four ponytail style and she wore her longer purple kimono instead of her shorter one. He noticed something odd about her walk. She held in a way a small bounce to her walk and that puzzled Shikadai. For being the next prodigy from his father, he could not think a million different reasons why his mother was jumping around all giddy.

 _What is she, five?_ Shikadai grimaced inside. Having both his parents acting strange, made his skin crawl with definite unease.

"Shush little fawn," his mother snorted, setting herself down next to Shikamaru, making Shikadai scowl to himself at the old nickname his parents gave him. "I didn't poison your food. If I did, I'm sure the Nara elders would severe my head for killing the next clan heir."

That didn't make Shikadai feel any better. She pointed at his food, indicating that he should eat his food before it got cold. Not arguing with his mother, he dug in his food. Well he didn't want to see her tempered attitude so early in the morning, thinking it too troublesome to deal with. As he ate, he noticed his father had not touched his food. Temari had noticed as well, but his father beat her from the silence at the table.

"You still haven't told the kid, Temari?" his father asked. "It's painful to see him squirm from the anxiety you gave him last night. Telling him 'we need to discuss an important detail tomorrow,' hasn't given him a wink of sleep."

Temari set her chopsticks down shooting her husband a glare before shaking her head. Whipping her head sharply looking hard into Shikadai's eyes; the hairs on his skin stood up quickly. His mother's fierce teal eyes gave a look of hesitation yet a spark of excitement.

"Hey kid, you're going to have another pair of small feet in the house in nine months," came the blunt response of mother. Well it was more like a half yell, half serious, burst. Shikadai took some time to process this fully in his mind, before choking on his food. He quickly stood up pointing his finger at his mother.

"Wait, what? I'm having a sibling? You're pregnant?!" he blurted out, sounding too much like his mother. He had wanted to take everything as calmly like his old man, but his mother's characteristics slipped out.

"Don't point at me accusingly," his mother hissed. "You're so unmanly. Now sit back down."

Sulking from embarrassment, Shikadai sat back down in his chair. He stared hard at his food, when his mother chuckled.

"But yes fawn, you're going to either have a sister or brother," she smiled cheekily. Seeing her toothy grin made Shikadai grin along with her. His smile was just as big as hers, almost as if he was a small child himself. His mother's smile was everything to him. He was going to be an older brother and that meant Boruto wasn't going to be the only one to brag about being the only one to have a second sibling.

* * *

Seeing the two loves of his life smile, Shikamaru smirked a grin. Shikadai in so many ways was indeed Temari's son. He was more like her than him even though Temari disagreed. _Heh, I suppose he takes in both of our personalities,_ he thought. _What a drag. I miss where the kid used to always look up to us and think we were somewhat cool. I suppose it doesn't last long, but it was nice._ His chest tightened as he thought of his father. Remembering one day when he was about five years old, his father had come to pick him up from his play date as Ino would call it, with Ino and Choji. He could clearly remember seeing his father walking a head of him. Shikamaru would look back to see Ino and Choji holding their parent's hands, but his father never did. Shikaku had always believed that Shikamaru would someday learn to walk on his own without his father babying him. Some could say Shikaku was a bit harsh on his son, but to Shikamaru, they were wise teachings his father could give him. He always watched him as he grew up and sometimes he regretted never telling his father so sooner. Shikaku's words still rang fresh in his mind.

 ** _Never forget. We are always inside you._**

His father had confidence in Shikamaru and left him the position of Commander of the Fourth Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces and here he was, still the commander. Shikamaru never thought he would live up to his promise of being the Hokage's Advisor, have a family, or be the head of the Nara clan, and yet here he was. Here he was sitting at the table with his family. He had a wife who was beautiful and crossed his 'not too pretty and not too ugly' theory and he had a pretty much perfect son and now they were expecting yet another troublesome family member. He helped Kakashi during his years of being the sixth Hokage and now he was Naruto's official Advisor. He couldn't ask for anything else.

Shikamaru hadn't realized he was staring at the ceiling until he heard a knock at the door, making all three Nara's turn their heads to the door. Getting up, Temari opened it to have an Ambu black ops at their door way. The Ambu turned his head towards Shikamaru, making his skin crawl with unease. Naruto sending an Ambu didn't sound good.

"Shikamaru," Temari called him over.

He moved out of his seat, with his son right behind. Pausing next to his wife, the Ambu kneeled down to his knees.

"You are needed at Konaha gates," the Ambu said, his voice muffled from his mask. "You are to leave effectively and immediately. The Hokage will explain everything once you get there, but Sasuke Uchiha will not wait much longer."

Nodding his head once, Shikamaru sent the Ambu off to tell Naruto that he would be there as quickly as possible. He turned to see his wife give him a worried look. Only she would show her soft side to her family and Shikamaru knew she had every right to be worried. He caressed her head and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about me," he whispered. "I promise I'll be back." Turning over to his son and ruffled Shikadai's head. "I'll see you later kid."

He walked over to the door where he had already prepared his pack last night, slipping in his shoes he opened his door. Looking back one last time at his family before closing it and running off to meet up with Naruto and Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4: Mission One Begins

**_A/N:_** Thank you all for the comments, you all are the best. I love reading them. I got super busy last week so I was unable to upload at least one chapter. Hope to post more soon and thanks for holding tight.

 **Chapter Four**

 **Mission One Begins**

Shikamaru stopped at the tall gates behind the Hokage Residence. Walking through the peaceful afternoon village towards the Hokage office gave Shikamaru time to think to himself. The main road led from the A-unmain gates; the main entryway to the village that lead straight towards the Hokage Residence. The road ended right at the Residence; behind the monument with the faces of each individual Hokage carved into it. The first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, was hailed as the 'God of Shinobi,' with his vision of world peace greatly taking shape towards the entire great shinobi world. After the first had died it was led by his brother Tobirama, the second Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi as the third Hokage was also hailed as a 'God of Shinobi' and the teacher of the three great Sannin generation. The fourth being Minato Namikaze known as the Yellow Flash. The fifth Hokage was Sarutobi's pupil, Tsunade, a descendant of the Senju clan and one of Konohagakure's greatest Sannin. She was best known for her medical ability, but she was also known as the strongest kunoichi with her terrifying unhuman strength. The sixth Hokage was led by Kakashi Hatake, the mentor of Team 7. A talented ninja who was famed as Kakashi of the Sharingan; his advice and leadership was well looked upon. The Hero of the Hidden Leaf, who won the Fourth Shinobi World War; Naruto Uzamaki was now the seventh Hokage.

Shikamaru sighed as he walked towards the back of the Hokage Residence. The walk was making him feel nostalgic of his secret mission to the Land of Silence. He stopped just before reaching his meeting place with Sasuke and Naruto. A shinobi given a mission would usually sneak out of the village through the normal main A-un gates where there were two guards were posted on the lookout. Where Shikamaru stood, were where the Anbu usually were frequently assigned on top-secret missions. They used the back gates that was in the corner of the Hokage Monument behind the Hokage office. Using this entrance gave the Anbu the chance to leave the village without being spotted by people. His meeting with Sasuke was now a top secret mission where only those who were on the mission and the Hokage and a few other higher ups knew of their mission, but Shikamaru couldn't keep the mission secret from his wife, so he had told her that night after she had told him she was pregnant. He felt awful for just telling her about the mission on what was supposed to be a happy evening. He came home only to get a pail of water to the face and an angry wife who could easily send him flying after he told her.

* * *

Shikamaru saw Sasuke Uchiha from a distance in his traditional black cloak wrapped around him, with his katana sticking on the back of his back. His small bag for travel was carefully placed on his shoulder as he waited for Shikamaru. His right dark eye were alert for any signs of eavesdroppers; his long shoulder length black hair hid his other eye that held his Rinnegan. His companion on the other hand was not dressed as darkly. The yellow haired man waved over towards him, his face serious and not childish. Crystal blue eyes held a look of fire as he waited for the lazy Nara. His three lines striking across both sides of his face seemed to be darker than it usually was. He was fully clothed in an orange long sleeved jacket with long black pants. He wore a white cape that reached towards his lower thighs, with symbols spelling out 'Seventh Hokage.' Grimacing at Naruto's lack of dressing, Shikamaru sauntered lazily over to their side.

"Yo," Shikamaru said, half greeting.

"'Bout time you came Nara," Sasuke replied darkly.

"Che," Shikamaru snorted. "I came as fast as I could. Maybe we should focus on the main reason we're here and not focus on how slowly I got here."

"Guys!" Naruto held his hand up stopping any other snide reply the other males were going to throw at each other. "We need to leave soon. Let me fill you in Shikamaru."

Shikamaru listened as Naruto explained the details. They were to infiltrate the headquarters that Sasuke had discovered on his travels back from his secret missions. The headquarters to the possible enemy, bore a similar marking as Boruto's from the outside of it. It was hidden between the Land of Silence and Land of Fire on the far east of Konaha. Sasuke had reported it being wedged in between cliffs near a waterfall with shrubs and trees hiding it very well. Shikamaru had a great feeling this was a trap, sending out three people that village needed out.

"This sounds like more of a trap than an abandoned hideout," Shikamaru interrupted Naruto before he could go into a plan. "We should be careful. I feel as if the enemy wouldn't just leave their hideout that easy to find."

"Are you implying that my missions have been useless?" Sasuke asked, slightly annoyed.

"No," Shikamaru sighed. "All I'm trying to say is that, we need to be careful and cautious."

"Anything else to add Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru paused, looking at the clouds in envy. _What a drag and here I thought I could have some breakfast with my wife and kid before heading to work, not go investigate a base, that could or not harbor enemies._ When did he start to stare at the clouds again? He blinked quickly to look back at the two waiting men in front of him, speaking carefully.

"I think Sasuke and I should check this out," he explained. "Naruto you have a responsibility to watch the village. If Sasuke or I fail to complete this mission or even die, you should be here in case of any attack that could happen within the village. Sasuke and I can easily investigate. I know you want to protect Boruto, but I think it'd be best for you to stay."

Naruto stared at Shikamaru and Sasuke, his eyes conflicted. Shikamaru could sense a dark feeling from Naruto.

"It'd be for the best," Sasuke agreed as if reading Shikamaru's mind.

Naruto nodded once slowly, before turning towards the Hokage tower. He set his hand on both Shikamaru and Sasuke's shoulders, gripping them firmly.

"Alright, but you both promise me that you'll come back in one piece?" the blonde haired man asked, fear slightly lacing in his voice.

"We cannot promise you that," Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "We should leave now."

They said their good-bye's to Naruto and leaving out to from the back gates like shadows creeping fast and silently. Once they hit the back road, both Shikamaru and Sasuke sprinted out to their destination. Shikamaru felt as if something was watching them as they ran and he was feeling uncertain.

As they headed out, neither of them knew what was waiting for them, hiding away far enough, that even a shadow could not even touch them.


	5. Chapter 5: Mission One Fails

A/N: Wow, I've been ridiculously busy. I'm very sorry. Thanks for hanging on. I've had some writers block lately as well along with school. I've had a lot of music concerts I've had to go to as well. :D I have the next chapter partly written, so I hope to update soon.

 **Chapter Five**

 **Mission One Fails**

It was a trap. He should have known, but he didn't listen to his voice of reason. No, instead he listened to Sasuke Uchiha by venturing even more into the hideout. They thought it would be a better idea to see what else lay beyond the leafed walling and the stone walls; only to run into an invisible barrier. Sasuke easily broke it with his chidori. The barrier broke too easily as it sent a shock wave through the tunnel and that's when they knew they made the worst call they ever made.

Now he was separated from Sasuke and he was now hiding behind a tree holding his injured arm, from being slashed by a kunai that was full of lightening chakra. The cloaked men where silently searching for both men who were easily separated from each other. Just exactly like they planned.

Shikamaru peeled off his gloves and tossing them into a tree, to look as if they got snagged as he was running away. He needed a plan and a quick one. He knew Sasuke was going to be fine, in fact, he was ten times stronger than Shikamaru, so he had no doubt, but he needed to find his way back to the Sharingan user as soon as possible.

There was a snap as a black shuriken flew towards Shikamaru. He flew backwards off the tree was using to lean against. He took out his own shuriken to deflect another being followed by five more. He hadn't packed his chakra blades so his shadow manipulating wasn't going to work too well with capturing his foes. He sprinted to an underbrush as he evaded more kunai's and shuriken's flew his direction. He leaned behind a tree kneeling down, slapping his fingers together into his traditional thinking pose.

 _The enemy won't let you think that long,_ his father's words rang through Shikamaru's head. He snorted. _But these guys are slow when it comes to attacking, so it won't matter._ He began to analyze a way to get his enemies out into the open.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Shikamaru drew out a kunai, a paper bomb attached to it and he threw it right into the air. A loud boom signaled his way of letting Sasuke where he was and to distract the enemies as he raced out into the opened throwing shuriken after shuriken into the air at random; each being deflected from one area to the next. He summed it up to only being three. Two had thrown their own with more force than needed, telling Shikamaru that they were more advanced in taijutsu. The third seemed less forced making Shikamaru suspecting this person knew how to use genjutsu the best.

He released his jutsu, letting his shadows quickly weave themselves towards his destination. He caught all three much too easily, which made him feel suspicious. _Risky._ His brain kept screaming that into his mind as three cloaks flew down towards him as his shadows dragged them out into the open. Each of them he could clearly see, were wearing white masks. The first person closest to his right was large and tall; seeming like his blows would hurt. He wore a mask that looked like a lion face. The one to his left was small and lean, which meant his attacks were far ranged yet dangerous; with a mask shaped as a bear. The one in the middle concerned Shikamaru the most. He was tall and he wore his hood slightly off, showing his mask covering half his upper face, shaped like a bird like mask, with only his lower face showing. His long hair creeping out from behind his neck.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked.

The tall man snorted softly. "I'm surprised you haven't figured that out. I thought I heard the Nara clan was the most intelligent clan among all of the ninja world."

Shikamaru felt his shadow struggle to hold this man. His chakra didn't seem right. "Heh, well I wanted to find out who you were in person not by guessing."

The taller man shifted slightly from Shikamaru's shadow grasp. "We call ourselves - KARA."

In a speed of lightning, Shikamaru felt his grasp on the man slip away as the man came full front in his face with his hand towards him. His body wanted to move out of the way, but he found himself unable to. Looking down was chakra binding down his feet as a bright light went right to his face.


	6. Chapter 6: The Box

**Chapter Six**

 **The Box**

Stepping carefully into his parents' room, Shikadai's eyes darted back and forth for anything that seemed like a trap. Although, why would his parents keep a trap in their room? He prayed he would not come across anything weird towards his venture towards their bed. He had taken this advantage to sneak into their room, since his mother was at the Hokage office working on paperwork between the alliance with the Suna and Leaf, before she had to take leave for the second child into the Nara family. His father was off on his mission with Sasuke Uchiha and wouldn't be returning for a few days.

Sneaking over to their bed, he went to the right side, where his father slept. Reaching down underneath the bed, his hand hitting something hard and solid. Bingo. When Shikadai was younger, he had seen his father stuff a wooden box underneath the bed. He had wanted to ask his father about it, but his mother beat him to it, telling him not to ask his father about the box. That only made Shikadai's curiosity grow. Now that his mother was working on the paperwork at the office instead at home, he was able to sneak into their room.

Sitting in front of him sat an oak wooden box. Carvings of deer, plants and many other designs sat there popping out. Shikadai grazed his fingers over the carvings. Deep inside he could feel that whoever did the carvings, spent years on it, pouring all their love and affection on it. It was so finely detailed and so well done, he was afraid he was going to ruin the box and his father would know exactly who touched it. Shikadai paused at the opening, thoughts flew through his mind of pros and cons of what he might discover in the box. Would it be bad or good? He was starting to regret his decision; his mother had warned him to never look into the box.

He decided to open it. It did not budge. Shikadai began to grow frustrated as he turned the box around over and over for an opening of some sort. He set it down carefully trying to remember what his mother said about the box.

* * *

"Have you ever looked in it Mom?" a five year old, Shikadai asked.

Temari set down her set of laundry she was folding onto her lap. "What are you talking about Shikadai?"

"The box Dad hides," he wrapped his arms behind his head in a lazy manner. He could visibly see his mother tense, her arm muscles tensing out then back in. Her teal eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No I haven't," she replied, her voice terse. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"How come?"

He heard her mutter something about 'damn those Nara genes of smartness and curiosity,' as she completely set her load of laundry off her lap. "Only the Nara clan can open it."

"But you're a Nara, Mom," Shikadai droned.

"I don't wield shadows, Shikadai."

"Oh."

"What is in that box, is only for your father and if he decides to share he will."

Shikadai pursed his lips into a pout. "He's gross."

Temari blinked before laughing out loud. It's not that. It's a touchy and sensitive subject that makes your father - sad."

"But you know what's in it don't you?" Shikadai pressed.

His mother was silent for a few moments, before she scowled. "Maybe. I want you to forget that box and drop this conversation, little fawn."

Shikadai scowled much like how his father did at his mother, as he heard the curt voice in his mothers' voice. Wasn't she interested in what was inside the box?

"Just promise you won't open it Shikadai?" Temari whispered softly grabbing his hand gently.

Shikadai looked deep into the same exact eyes, before nodding once.

* * *

Biting his lip in concern, Shikadai's fingers fumbled over the box still in his arms. Was he still this desperate to see what was within the wooden box, his father rarely opened? What was so important to make his father hardly want to touch the small box? He had forgotten all about it, until a day ago; right after his left that morning. He had seen his father stuff a small parchment into the box and quickly sealing it with a complex hand gesture. It sparked Shikadai's interest all over again. Now he's sitting at the edge of his parents' bed, gawking at the finely decorated box.

 _Only the Nara's could open it, huh?_ he pondered. He wove a few hand signs. Nothing. He clicked his tongue in frustration. He needed to get his father to teach him more advanced shadow jutsus. His mother was teaching him wind based techniques, but that wasn't going to solve his problem with opening the box. She said she would advance his shadows techniques and training, but only when Shikamaru trained him more advanced jutsus. He figured that he shouldn't be slacking and hiding away from his training when his father did have time to train him.

Shikadai placed the box back under the bed, noting that he will see what was inside. His fingers still laid on top of the box unmoving. His brain was suffocating him with the need to open it. He tried to reason within himself that it wasn't his business what was inside, after all his father hides it. Letting impulse win yet again, he dragged it out once more. He studied the carvings more carefully. A boar was plainly on the carving near the edge of the box in the top corner. It clicked in his mind that the finely detailed animals were the seals to opening the box. The trick was to know which ones were the real deal and what were the decoys.

Boar, ram, snake, rat, monkey, tiger, boar, dragon, dog, horse, and hare. Almost all the hand signs were neatly done all over the box in a simple forest scene. Shikadai slowly did the shadow paralysis jutsu, adding the other signs. Nothing was working. He had come up with over a hundred different possible ways the signs could open the troublesome box. Here he thought he was smart enough to surpass his mother and his father, known all around the shinobi world as the Genius.

Shikadai had no idea how his father could decipher the box. Was there a step he was missing? Was he not the next generation that could literally surpass the older generation? That's what he was told by so many people, yet he could not for the love of god, figure out how to open his father's tightly sealed box.

 _I guess there was a reason the old man was called a genius_ , Shikadai sighed. Much to his chagrin, Shikadai gave up on the box and set it back underneath the bed, leaving the room. _I'll figure it out another day. What a drag._


	7. Chapter 7: The Return

A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry for being off. I've been overly busy and hadn't realized I hadn't updated in months. I've had ideas and plans made out for the chapters, but I hadn't finished writing them. Deepest apologies.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **The Return**

Temari stood with Naruto as they discussed the basics of defense mechanics in case of an attack from the masked man. There was a word sent that one of the Ambu Black Op look outs ended up being murdered eight miles away from Konohagakure. Naruto had called in Temari, since she was closest to being an Advisor herself, since she was Gaara's bodyguard for a long time, along with being an ambassador to and from the different nations. Her combat skills were well praised, naming her one of the top best kunoichi after the war. Not to mention she was married to the worlds' smartest man who came from the best strategic clan. The Nara clan also holding the most secret ingredients to medicine.

"Temari?" Naruto's voice interrupted her daze.

She cleared her throat staring back at the papers Naruto was holding. "We should maybe enforce the perimeters of Konoha, by adding more than one Ambu on the watching posts. We should also inform all shinobi's to be on the lookout. I don't know if the Genin kids should really be going out passed the borders, so maybe all Jonin's should be cautious with their missions they pick."

Naruto looked back down at the maps he had displayed on his desk, thinking carefully to Temari's words. "That might work." He grew silent again and Temari noticed worry in his eyes.

"How's Boruto doing?" she asked.

Naruto looked back at her, his eyes seemed clouded, almost lost. "I - I think I lost him. He's wanting to be like Sasuke and I just don't know what to do anymore."

Temari snorted. "Spoiled brat doesn't know how to see the difference in the role you take as being the Hokage. Yes being the Hokage lets you be with your family less, but also he should consider that even if you send a clone, you still care and you still want to be there for them."

The door of Naruto's office slammed open. Standing there was a bleeding Sasuke Uchiha. His dark cloak was ripped, with his hair being tousled around in an unpleasant view, to where you could see his hidden Rinnegan. His face was bruised and scratched, along with his arm being completely drenched with blood.

Naruto immediately stood up in alarm. "Sasuke!"

"We underestimated our stay at that so called abandoned base," Sasuke wheezed. "We were ambushed."

"Even if you were ambushed, you still wouldn't be this beaten up Sasuke," Naruto narrowed his eyes in deep concentration. "Who are these people?"

"They call themselves KARA," Sasuke said.

Temari blinked fast in realization. There should have been two on the mission. Only the Uchiha showed up at the office, meaning that there was someone missing. Her neck began to rise in panic as she clenched her hand.

"Where the hell is Shikamaru?" she asked, her voice deathly quiet. When she heard no sound from the Uchiha, she felt a lump in between her throat. Her mind began to scream hysterically. _No Temari! You have to stay strong. Do not be weak, after all you wouldn't be called the cruelest kunoichi for a reason. You cannot show your vulnerable side, only Shikamaru can know about it._

 _"_ I couldn't find him," Sasuke chose his words wisely. "He sent a flare so I could find him, but by the time I got there, he was nowhere to be seen. I found lots of blood and followed it as far as I could, until the trail went cold. From the looks of it, he was attacked by maybe four of the KARA members. I'm sorry I couldn't get to him sooner . . . Temari."

Temari's fist grew whiter by every word Sasuke spewed out of his mouth. "Bull," she hissed. _Damn these hormones._ Being pregnant wasn't helping her come to a logical response to Sasuke, and she instead let fear and impulse rush through first.

"Temari," Naruto's voice cut through her like a knife jolting her from her anger. "Calm down. We will find Shikamaru no matter what. I need you to put on your thinking cap and we need to alert all shinobi's about this. We have to keep all the younger generations and the village blind from this situation, because we don't want to cause a panic. We will send groups to search for Shikamaru, but if we know Shikamaru well enough, he should be able to get away alive. He's not stupid for a reason."

She felt his hand gently press on her shoulder, making her stiffen. She took a deep breath look up glaring at Sasuke, before returning her gaze to Naruto, her gaze full of concentration.

"You're right," she spoke curtly. "We need to protect the village and Boruto. But it does not mean I won't go looking for Shikamaru."

"I promise I will find him," Naruto said sternly. "But right now, the village needs us to focus on the situation. We need to find out more about this KARA group."


End file.
